


Heels

by DToftheDarkthief



Series: OMTM Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DToftheDarkthief/pseuds/DToftheDarkthief
Summary: part of drabbles and scenarios that may or may not make it into OMTM
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: OMTM Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895968





	Heels

Laria and Pumpkin were conversing outside while Miun was getting food from the bar. Laria brought up how she shouldn’t have gotten mad at the man who hit on Miun.

~~~

“So little lady, whatcha doin’ in a place like this?” a man approached Miun who was sitting at the bar drinking lemonade.

“I’m here with my girlfriend.” Miun replied with a smile. She tugged Laria’s sleeve, who was already side-eyeing the man.

“Why don’t you ditch her and have some fun with me?”

Laria was fed up, “Look, I may be hard of hearing, but I can hear you hitting on my girlfriend. Piss off.”

“She doesn’t deserve a sweetheart like you.” the man kept pushing his limits, ignoring Laria. She was clenching the glass of alcohol hard enough to crack it. Miun was bothered but ignored him.

Releasing the cups, there were now cracks in the handle. She walked a little ways to Pumpkin. She talked with them, asking if they could handle her if she were to go berserk.

A curt nod.

“Look, my girlfriend deserves all my love and the world. She's helped me so many times, I can’t count 'em. I’m not throwing all that dedication away for a fling with someone like you, please go away.”

The man grabbed Miun’s waist and brought her flush against him. The alcohol was strong on his breath.

In a second, her hand was drawn back and ready to punch. She sent the man's head into the bar top, his head now gore. 

She brought her hand back, before slapping the man and gently hugging Miun. The man was knocked out from the slap, as the force drove his head into the wood of the front of the bar. His drinking buddy was now out of his chair and the other customers of the bar were now ducking for cover or leaving.

~~~

After reminiscing, Laria declared it was still deserved. Pumpkin let out a dry, raspy laugh.

“Damn, it’s hot.” Laria took off her long sleeve and flung it across her shoulder. “I still wonder how you can wear that here PK.” Pumpkin was still dressed in several layers of cloaks.

“Retain body moisture.” they said quietly. A few patrons of the bar were exiting the building and saw them. They were scared of the pair, and scuttled.

“Am I really that intimidating? Or is that your ‘magic’?” Laria asked Pumpkin.

They pointed to themselves, gloved hand peeking out from the cloak.

“I wanna call it a draw. These scars from the Old War have scared people. You have an imposing aura because you retain ‘mystery.’”  
Pumpkin shrugged.

They were teleported to their home continent out of nowhere. An anomaly that they were recently made aware of at the Guild. It was still snowing. Pumpkin didn’t notice this until they noticed Laria was gone. They looked around confused.

Taking a step from what they were leaning on, a tree, they immediately fell to the ground.

“Hey, what happened?” Laria asked, she had managed to bring her upper torso up to look for Pumpkin, who was face planted in the snow.

‘IDK’ they signaled. Laria put on her shirt and tried to stand up, and fell.

“What are these?” she glanced at her feet. Her usual, thick boots were not there. Instead, there were these things that looked like boots but only came up to her shin. There  
were also things sticking out of the heel of the boots. They looked thin and long.

Pumpkin looked up and saw that they had something similar but the things on their heel were longer. They signaled for Laria to help each other up.

After somewhat stabilizing themselves, they tried to stand on their own.

Then they were teleported back to the desert city bar. Surprised, Laria and Pumpkin fell again but managed to keep from face planting again.

Miun walked out with a bag and some bottles and spotted the pair on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Miun held back a laugh.

“What are these?” Laria asked. She was so confused and wobbly as she tried to stand up again.

Miun looked at the heels. “Oh! They’re things that the rich wear. It’s supposedly high fashion. It looks great on you!”

“I can barely walk, how do they do it?”

Pumpkin was standing without much of a problem. Laria was still a little wobbly. Out of frustration, she cleared the area around her of snow.

“Honey, teach me how to walk in these please.”

“Okay, okay.” Miun was giggling. Pumpkin looked way taller. They were probably half a foot taller. The same went for Laria.

It looked odd, someone of a short stature like Miun teaching people who were several feet taller than them to walk with heels.

Laria grabbed Miun for stability. Pumpkin stood by and watched as Laria stumbled a few times before getting the hang of it.

Miun pulled Laria down for a kiss on the cheek.

“Good job! Now you can wear those to Impera’s annual ball.” Miun smiled and started looking around for Pumpkin’s and Laria’s usual footwear. She found them, but they were soaked in snow.

“Sorry, I guess you’ll have to wear those until this dries. This means we can take a break!” Miun was smiling, happy that she didn’t have to continue hiking for a while.


End file.
